Facebook invade Akatsuki
by Lynn Hikari
Summary: Porque facebook también les trae problemas a nuestros villanos favoritos! ellos solo querían relajarse, lastima que trae sus consecuencias...


Hola mis queridos lectores! N, no estoy muerta, ni me reclutaron para akatsuki (lamentablemente u. u) solo me ausente un tiempo y ahora vengo recargada de ideas… Esta idea fue una que se me ocurrió mientras veía unas fotos en Facebook así que decidí adaptarlo un poco XD bueno, sin más aquí les dejo este proyecto nuevo…

Disclaimer: Intente sobornar a kishimoto para que me dé la potestad de los akatsuki…. No lo logre pero al menos lo persuadí para que me deje usarlos en mis fanfics XD.

Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar y un poco subido de tono XD

Notas: diferencias entre zetsu **negro **y blanco

**Pain ha publicado: kisame! Por culpa de tu espada me quede sin ropa interior!-** así se lee el comentario que causa problemas...

_No me digas ¬¬- sarcasmo…_

(Espero que no lo hayan malentendido)- pensamientos...

Capítulo 1: la decisión de deidara

**Konan ha publicado: soy la mejor de esta organización! Arriba el poder femenino!**

Pain: konan, cariño recuerda que soy el líder y por lo tanto yo soy el…

Konan: QUÉ fue lo que dijiste CARIÑO!?

Pain: …y por lo tanto yo soy el afortunado de tenerte a mi lado n.n (mierda me salvé, alabado sea yo!)

Hidan: huuuy líder lo tiene peor que chancla, rézale a jashin-sama para que salga vivo de esta!

Kakuzu: para lo único que sirve tu dios ficticio es para ayudar a que los niños tomen la sopa… y hagan popo. :p

Hidan: joder kakuzu! p*to ateo de mierda eres un ***** de tu re****** madre jashin-sama te castigara por decir esa blasfemia, HIJO DE P*TA!

Kakuzu: huy! Mira como tiemblo ante el poder de tu wachin-sama

Hidan: cállate mi*rda!... y es jashin-sama!

Sasori: oigan ustedes dejen de pelear parecen un par de casados…

Itachi: como tú con deidara…

Sasori: No! Itachi, deja tus malditas bromas para después quieres…

Deidara: vas a ver Uchiha, algún día te voy a agarrar vas a ver, hm! (nota: aquí deidara se refiere a pelear con él, pero los demás lo malentienden)

Pain: O.O

Konan: O.O

Hidan: O.O

Kakuzu: O.O

Sasori: O.O

Itachi: putamadre, y tanto trabajo que me costó deshacerme de orochimaru…

Hidan: te sacaron la vuelta pinocho jaja!

Zetsu: **me lo esperaba, **del odio al amor, **hay un solo paso…**

Kakuzu: esta información, vale oro…

Hidan: hace rato que se sabía que deidara era gay, pero de ahí a tirarse al Uchiha, mi*rda pensé que era otro u.u

Kisame: aja! Paguen y no se hagan los locos, les hablo a ustedes, líder, kakuzu…

Itachi: pero qué diablos… kisame habla ahora, de que apuesta hablas…

Kisame: entre amigos no hay secretos, pero por tu propio bien es mejor que no lo sepas… (si se entera, fácil que me manda un tsukuyomi u.u)

Kakuzu: ya que… es que apostamos entre los 3 que si deidara era gay con quien se agarraba… yo le fui a Sasori…

Pain: y yo a Tobi…

Konan: Qué! Pain, cómo pudiste?!

Pain: No! konan, escúchame….

Konan: le hubieses ido a Itachi!

Pain: WTF?

Sasori: ¬¬

Itachi: solo falta kisame….

Kisame: ….

Itachi: Y TÚ KISAME…

Kisame: es que, veras Itachi-san, Zetsu dijo que del odio al amor hay un paso…

Itachi: HABLA! (Pone sus ojos modo mangekyo sharingan)

Kisame: ve el lado bueno Itachi-san, al menos gané la apuesta y usaré el dinero para comprarte esas orejas de gato que accidentalmente quemaste con el amaterasu… ya ves que soy un buen amigo..

Itachi: kisame….

Kisame: si,… Itachi-san? …

Itachi: MAS VALE QUE CORRAS P*TO CABRON

Hidan: y dicen que el viejo tacaño y yo parecemos matrimonio… ¬¬

Deidara: regresé de la tienda de arcilla, hm! De que me perdí?

Pain: como líder comprensivo que soy, no te juzgaré deidara…

Deidara: ah? Líder, no me diga que volvió a fumarse esas cosas de Zetsu….

Konan: gracias por la información deidara, ahora entre nos, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Itachi?

Deidara: que! Pero que carajos….

Hidan: joder pero que p*to gay eres, ahora te haces el que no sabe nada…

Kakuzu: si se enteraran en las aldeas, se armaría una grande!

Deidara: PERO QUE MI*RDA ESTAN DICIENDO ESO DE MÍ P*TOS BASTARDOS!

Sasori: mejor lee arriba deidara ¬¬

….._ 2.5 minutos después….._

Deidara: MI*RDA! Malentendieron todoooooo! Yo no soy gay lo juro, hm! T.T

Hidan: huuuuy! Lastimamos la autoestima de la señorita XD

Pain: orden mis queridos súbditos…

Konan ¬¬….

Pain: bueno, tal parece que desde el principio malentendimos todo …. Así que se anula la apuesta :D

Konan: me lo suponía…. ¬¬

Deidara: como pudieron u.u líder, kisame…. Me lo esperaba de Kakuzu…

Sasori: creo que lo primero que debemos hacer ahora es aclarar el malentendido con Itachi…

Kisame: acabo de regresar de sufrir 72 horas u.u …. Itachi está traumado y no lo encuentro por ningún lado…

Itachi: aquí estoy kisame… estoy escondido en mi cuarto u.u

Konan: _que valiente ¬¬…_ bueno, ahora que se aclaró el malentendido ya no hay por qué temer Itachi n.n

Hidan: Oigan! Ya vieron lo que publicó Tobi en la cuenta de konoha :D? Vean les paso el link….

**Tobi ha publicado en la página de konoha: mi sempai muy muy feliz con ItachiUchiha, Tobi siempre lo sospechó desde que encontró esos posters en el cuarto de sempai n.n Tobi en un buen chico- con Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, y 7 personas más.**

Deidara: mi*rda que no soy gay malditos bastardos!

Itachi: wihd329h50h ¿-dfo363**r´gH….

Kisame: Itachi! Mierda está en shock!

Pain: entonces la apuesta sigue aún es válida… u.u

Kisame: aja! Paguen malditos :D… no... Espera…Itachi… el tsukuyomi no… oye … no…noooooo!

Hidan: (¿cómo la hizo para escribir lo que le pasaba?) ja! Ves que si eres gay rubia!

Kakuzu: estoy de acuerdo con este satánico….

Hidan: qué! Joder Kakuzu mi*rda hijo de p*ta eres un **** de la******* de tu ********** jashin-sama de castigaraaaaaa

Sasori y konan: otra vez no ¬¬…

Zetsu: **esto se está poniendo** cada vez mejor: D

Bueno en el próximo capítulo los chicos de konoha hablaran acerca del comentario de Tobi y esperemos que aclaren el malentendido. Ah! También aprovecho para decirles que no he dejado mi fic "la novia de Itachi", solo me estoy tomando un tiempo porque será un fic un poco largo y quiero ordenas mis ideas . Ah! Si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic o el otro, no duden en mandarme un review. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, se despide Lynn Hikari!


End file.
